Collab (Phan)
by levans12
Summary: Phan. Slight kickthestickz. PJ convinces Dan to tell Phil how he feels, but Dan walks in on Phil and Chris's embrace. Basically just fluff. This is a really bad summary. Sorry.


Dan

"Bye internet!" Dan finished the video, with PJ waving besides him. He shut off the camera and turned to PJ. "Thanks for that" he said, "I've been stuck for ideas for weeks. The danosaurs were starting to get annoyed".

"Ha no problem" replied PJ, giving Dan a small friendly hug, "Q and A's are a simple go-to when you've run out of brain juice."

They made small talk as Dan started to pack up the equipment. "I reckon Chris and Phil will be finished soon as well" said PJ. Dan flinched slightly at the idea of 'Chris and Phil', and it didn't go unnoticed by PJ.

"So how're things between you and Phil?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Dan a little too defensively. "There's nothing between me and Phil. We're just friends." He stormed into the corner of his room and busied himself with straightening a lamp on his bedside table.

"I never suggested there was anything going on between you. I was just making conversation." comforted PJ.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just… that… never mind" Dan stuttered.

PJ sat himself on Dan's bed. "You know you can tell me anything. We've been friends for ages" he said, patting the space besides him inviting Dan to sit down. He had already worked out what was bothering Dan but wanted to hear him say it for himself.

Dan sighed and belly-flopped onto his bed. "Peeej" he complained, although it was somewhat muffled seeing as his face was still hidden in his duvet. "I don't know what to do!"

PJ laughed and pullet Dan up to a sitting position besides him. "Okay. I'm going to tell you a story."

"Urghh. It's not long is it?" Dan teased, earning himself a gentle punch to the arm.

"Hey! Just shut up and listen" PJ continued. "When I first met Chris I realised almost straight away that I liked him more than just a friend. I tried to ignore it thinking it was just a stupid crush that would go away. But it didn't, and every time I saw him I fell for him a little harder. I didn't want to say anything to him out of fear of losing our friendship, but I realised that if he was a true friend he would be okay with it even if he didn't feel the same way. So I took a leap of faith and just told him. And obviously you know what happened from there, we've been dating for over a year now and I've never been happier."

"And the point to this story is…" interrupted Dan, although he knew exactly what PJ was getting at.

"Look" said Peej abruptly. "You like Phil. I know you do. In fact, you love Phil. Your stomach does the flippy-over-thing every time he walks into the room. Your heart flutters when you stare into those eyes. You lie awake for hours every night wondering what it would be like to kiss him."

"I…" Dan started to interrupt, but was quickly shut off by PJ.

"Don't argue Dan, we both know it's true." Dan sighed in defeat. "The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do?' I'm not going to do anything. There's no point. He doesn't like me that way. It'll just make things awkward between us." Dan curled up into a ball and hugged his pillow tightly.

"Did you not listen to my story at all, Dan?" exclaimed PJ, annoyed that his effort were going wasted.

"Well yeah but that was different. Chris liked you back."

"But I didn't know that, did I? I was in the same position you are. And like I said, even if he doesn't like you back, you're still close enough friends that he'll understand and everything will carry on like normal."

"But I don't want everything to carry on like normal. I want to be more than just his friend, Peej. I love him." Dan admitted from behind his pillow. PJ put a comforting arm around him and pulled him closer. "You'll never have that unless you give it a shot, will you?" PJ whispered into Dan's ear. Dan shook his head.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Dan mulling over everything PJ had told him.

Maybe PJ was right. Even if Phil didn't like him back, they'd been best friends for years- Dan knew Phil would never turn his back on him. Besides, Dan could just pass it off as a little crush and everything would carry on like normal. And it was true, he would never know exactly how Phil felt until he told him. 'I have to tell him' he thought.

"You were right" Dan suddenly burst out, making PJ jump slightly beside him. "I'm going to tell him. Right now."

"What, now? Are you sure you've thought things through enough?"

But Dan didn't hear him. He was up and halfway down the hallway already. 'I love Phil' he thought. 'And I'm going to tell him'.

He opened the door to Phil's room, already half shouting "Phil I need to tell you somethi…"

He stopped when he saw Phil and Chris hugging tightly. His stomach knotted. "I… um… I'm sorry… I should have knocked or something… sorry…" He stuttered as he stumbled back out of the room.

"I need to go" he muttered, more to himself than to the other three boys in his flat.

"Dan, wait" he heard Phil calling. But he couldn't. He needed to get out. Now.

He left the flat, slamming the door shut behind him, and ran down the stairs as fast as his feet would allow him. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. Just as long as it was away from the flat.

After what felt like an hour of walking, but was actually more like 10 minutes, he found himself by the large water fountain he and Phil passed every Sunday on their way to work. He sat himself down on the side of it, thanking the grey skies that nobody else was around. He played through over and over what had happened. Chris was with PJ, so maybe the hug meant nothing. Phil would never do anything to come between them. Besides, hadn't Dan hugged PJ when they had finished filming? And countless other people over the years as well. Maybe he had over reacted. No, he definitely had overreacted. "Oh God" he moaned, leaning his face into his hands. What the hell was Phil going to think of him now? How was he ever going to explain why he stormed out like that?

Phil

Phil and Chris had just finished filming their Q and A video. Phil knew Dan and PJ were filming a similar video so thought they'd probably be done by now. He started packing up so he could get back to Dan quickly. "Why don't you stop sitting there grinning like a Cheshire cat and come and help me?" he joked to Chris, who had been in an unusually happy mood all afternoon. "Yeah sure. Sorry. I was just thinking." Replied Chris, still smiling to himself.

Everything was soon packed up and although he was anxious to see Dan, he was also curious about Chris's mood, so he sat him down on his bed. "So. Chris."

"Yes, Phillip?" said Chris jokingly.

"Why are you so happy today? Not that it's a problem. It's nice that you're happy. I was just wondering why."

Chris giggled to himself. "Okay, I wasn't going to tell anyone but since you asked, I'm proposing to Peej tonight!"

"Oh my gosh that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Phil squealed excitedly.

"Okay keep it down! I don't want him hearing just yet".

"Oh, sorry. But yay!" replied Phil, pulling Chris into a bear hug.

At that moment, Dan walked into the room. "Phil I need to tell you somethi…" he trailed off. He stumbled back out of the room mumbling apologies, but not before Phil saw the deep hurt in his eyes. He quickly untangled himself from Chris.

"Dan, wait" he called after him, but the front door was already closing behind him.

"What was that about?" he turned to PJ, confused about what had just happened.

"He was coming to tell you that he's in love with you" PJ informed him. Chris started to laugh but stopped when he realised PJ was being serious.

"He… what… I don't….what?" Phil was lost for words.

"Well you love him, don't you?" asked PJ.

Phil didn't know. He'd never really thought about it. He'd realised that they were much closer than most best friends, but was it love? All his memories of Dan flooded his mind at once. The hundreds of hours of Skype calls. How nervous he was to meet Dan for the first time. The ride on the Manchester eye that he wished had lasted longer. Playing Sonic together and Dan shouting at him for always losing. Baking all the recipes from their Delia Smith cook book. Dan telling people to shut up in almost every cinema screening they'd ever been to and Phil getting embarrassed and telling him to stop, although he admired Dan's confidence. Filming all their colab videos and sitting in the bathtub for the Super Amazing project. Dan teaching him to play piano, how he reached his arms around Phil and placed his fingers on top of his, gently pressing the keys and somehow making wonderful sounds. How cute he was when he was annoyed at Phil for leaving the kitchen cupboard doors open. The tortured look in Dan's wonderful brown eyes when he walked in on Phil hugging Chris not five minutes ago.

The realisation suddenly reached Phil. "Yes. Yes I do love Dan." He half smiled, knowing it felt right to say that. He really did love Dan. It just took him too long to realise.

"Then what are you still doing here?!" Cried PJ and Chris in unison, giving each other a sarcastic glance.

Phil rummaged around his room looking for a pair of shoes. He tried to walk to the door while putting his shoes on but ended up tripping.

"For Christ's sake hurry up man!" Complained Chris. "It's not as if you find out you're in love every day"

"I'm going I'm going!" yelled Phil, still trying to pull his shoes on.

"Here are your keys" said PJ, handing them to him. "We'll be gone by the time you get back. Now go get him!"

He smiled at them both gratefully before leaving the flat. He half ran-half fell down the stairs, wondering what on earth he was going to say to Dan.

Dan

Dan hadn't been sat for very long when he felt a drop of water hit his head. A few raindrops slowly turned into a light drizzle that reminded him of his and Phil's Manchester days. He pulled his jacket closer around him and cursed himself for not bringing a coat.

Suddenly, someone whispered into his ear making him jump. "BOO!" He turned to see Phil sit down beside him.

"Phil I'm so sorry I shouldn't have walked off like that…" He was stopped as Phil pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Don't you say a word more, Daniel Howell. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid. It took me so long to realise that I love you."

Dan pulled himself away slightly so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes. "You do?" He asked, a small tear trailing down his cheek making him now grateful it was raining.

"Yes I do" Phil smiled, "and I be would honoured if you would be my boyfriend."

"Of course I will, doofus" replied Dan, grinning at the ground. Phil lifted his chin and slowly pressed his lips to Dan's, sharing the long, electric kiss they were both anticipating.

"Can we go home now?" asked Dan when they eventually pulled apart.

Phil curled his fingers through Dan's and replied with a smile "Home".


End file.
